


California

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Adam take a trip to Los Angeles</p>
            </blockquote>





	California

Cooper Anderson’s fabulous beach villa was actually a rundown bungalow seventeen blocks away from any sign of water. The backyard pool was a wader left by the previous residents and the lush garden was a tangle of overgrown trees and bushes that claimed a significant portion of the tiny yard. Kurt thought it was beautiful.

“Water?” Kurt asked as he guided Adam to an overstuffed chair after their brief tour. While Cooper headed to the kitchen, Kurt used the moment of privacy to ask how Adam was feeling.

“I’m fine, love. Don’t fuss.” Adam caught Kurt’s chin and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. “The medicine is working and I've barely coughed since we landed.”

The flight had been terrible, the dry air irritating Adam’s weakened lungs and causing him to cough until Kurt convinced him to take some of the cough medicine with codeine that helped him sleep. It didn't stop the cough completely, but it lessened it enough for Adam to endure the cross-country trip.

“The guest room is ready if you want to take a rest.” Cooper handed over two glasses of water and retreated to the kitchen for his own glass and a plate of crackers and cheese.

“Thanks, Cooper.” Kurt’s smile was genuine, even if it didn't reach his red-rimmed eyes. Adam was the one who’d been hospitalized with pneumonia, but Kurt had lost almost as much weight. The toll of keeping up his NYADA classes and taking on extra work while caring for Adam was visible in his careworn face and body.

“I slept through most of the trip, but I could use a nap,” Adam confessed. He drained his glass and set it down along with Kurt’s, which was still half-full. “Keep me company?” he asked, knowing Kurt needed the rest even more than he did. It hadn't been easy watching Kurt take on extra shifts at the diner, special projects for Isabelle and custom tailoring to cover their rent and other expenses while Adam was too ill to work.

“Go,” Cooper insisted when Kurt hesitated. “I have to call my agent and then prepare for Tuesday’s shoot.” He struck a pose, somewhat awkwardly since he hadn't left his chair. “It’s a two-part guest shot. I’m a daredevil stuntman with a broken leg who witnesses a murder.” He pointed at Kurt and then Adam to show that he was being very serious.

“I’d watch that,” Adam replied, as serious as he could while Kurt fought back a giggle at the terrible pun. Cooper grinned, showing all his teeth and gestured grandly, giving them permission to leave.

The guest room was tiny with the futon taking up most of the space. It was surprisingly comfortable or Kurt was too exhausted to resist the allure of anything bed-like. He was out almost immediately, leaving Adam to watch over him until he finally succumbed to sleep.

A camera flash and Cooper’s laugh woke Kurt two hours later. He blinked up at Adam, who’d been sitting propped up with Kurt curled against his side. The room was cold with the slight dampness of an overworked air conditioner. Kurt groaned and pressed his face against Adam’s chest.

“I know you want to sleep, love, but Cooper made dinner reservations and you need to eat.” Adam petted Kurt’s hair and waited for him to wake fully. Kurt wasn't one of those people who was instantly awake and perky but he also wasn't one for abusing the snooze alarm. Adam gave him the usual two minute warning and waved Cooper off.

“Where are we going?” Kurt mumbled as he gave Adam a quick kiss and brushed back his messy hair in a not very subtle attempt to check his temperature.

“I didn't catch the name of the restaurant but Cooper said it was close and cheap.”

“Good. I’m not in the mood for anything fancy tonight.” It was true, but it was also Kurt’s attempt to divert any thoughts of their tight budget. Isabelle had advanced Kurt a generous payment for a series of columns about this first trip to California and his reaction to the fashions there as compared to New York. She’d also given him a generous gift card for expenses that Kurt was saving for later in their stay, but they hadn't set a return date yet and he didn't know how far he’d have to make their money stretch.

“You’re either sleeping with your eyes open or you’re thinking too much. Adam patted Kurt’s cheek lightly as he headed toward the guest bathroom to take a quick shower. Kurt smiled and watched him go, hopeful that Adam’s returning energy was a sign that he was finally recovering from his long illness.

Alone for the moment, Kurt took a seat on the edge of the futon and closed his eyes. The weeks since Adam fell ill had been such a struggle that Kurt had very few reserves left – physically, emotionally or financially. It had been hard when Adam lost his job due to his prolonged absence but it had been terrifying when Kurt came home late one night after a double shift at the restaurant to find Adam drenched in sweat and unconscious in their bed.

He’d almost had a breakdown when he’d called his father the next day. He had broken down when Burt and Carole arrived that evening. They’d stayed until Adam was released and called in reinforcements in the form of Santana and Quinn before they left. For the next two weeks the loft had seen a revolving group of supporters providing meals, light housekeeping and companionship while Kurt learned how to manage Adam’s recuperation while making up missed classwork and picking up extra work to cover their expenses. Even with his Dad covering two month’s rent there were still medical bills and new prescriptions. Somehow they’d limped along, finally reaching the end of Kurt’s junior year at NYADA.

The next week, with Adam still weak and prone to fevers and persistent coughing, Kurt started making phone calls. For Adam’s sake he called in favors, used persuasion and guilt and every other tool in his arsenal to get Adam to California for at least six weeks of sunshine and rest.

The first break came in the form of Santana needing temporary housing while she filmed a series of print and television ads and attended media events in New York. She agreed to sublet the loft for three months and share with Kurt and Adam whenever they decided to return.

Rachel would be filming in Texas all summer and she’d already rented her house so she offered to buy them plane tickets. Kurt had guilted her into upgrading them to first class so that Adam would be more comfortable for the long flights.

That left the most difficult call for last. Although Blaine and Kurt had remained friendly after breaking off their engagement so that Blaine could pursue his opportunities in Hollywood, neither one of them liked the idea of Kurt and Adam spending the summer in Blaine’s house. It had been a complete surprise to learn that Cooper had already offered his guest room for as long as it was needed.

So, with some spending money supplied by his Dad and Isabelle’s advance payment, they had enough to last at least six weeks, possibly eight if they were very careful. There was also a chance that one of the plays or short stories Adam had submitted to various contests would win something. Adam had been writing as much as he could during his illness and Kurt was sure that at least one of the submissions would take a prize. If that happened, they’d splurge on one of the things on their extras list.

“All yours,” Adam interrupted Kurt’s thoughts, returning to the room in the robe Kurt had insisted he pack. He’d toweled some of the moisture from his hair and it was sticking up at angles making him look younger. Kurt just had to give him a hug, holding on while Adam held him. After a long moment Kurt reluctantly let go. He didn't want to keep Cooper waiting.

“Back soon,” Kurt promised, picking up his own robe and grooming kit and heading for the bathroom.

+++++

“Well?” Cooper asked as they settled into their seats in the small restaurant. It was a nice place with large, colorful flowers painted on the walls and a mismatched selection of tables and chairs. Cooper greeted the hostess by her first name and she showed him to his usual table in front of one of the large windows.

“Everything’s good here,” Cooper told them as he opened his menu. “Tonight’s on me so order what you want.” He pointed at Kurt before he or Adam could object. “Kurt can pay me back by making those banana walnut pancakes tomorrow.”

“Deal,” Kurt agreed easily. Those pancakes were a favorite of Adam’s too. “Thanks, Cooper.”

“Yes, thank you,” Adam echoed. “Not just for the dinner.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Cooper assured them, dropping his showbiz persona for a moment. “I’m looking forward to having company for a while. Living alone can be hard.”

“That’s true,” Adam had had his own place for a while before he and Kurt got back together. Sometimes the solitude was welcome, but he was much happier living with Kurt.

“Are you gentlemen ready?” Conversation was put on hold while they ordered. Kurt was just finishing when Adam’s cough returned. There were a few uncomfortable minutes while he sipped water and tried to get himself under control, Kurt hovering anxiously at his side. Just as things were settling down, Cooper’s agent called.

Cooper slipped away to continue the conversation in private only to return a few minutes later with a broad smile. By then Adam’s cough was mostly stopped.

“That was Mel, my agent. She heard you coughing and wants to know if you can do that on cue?”

“I don’t see why not.” Adam shrugged, “Starting is easy, but I can’t guarantee that I can stop on cue.”

“I told her that but she didn't seem concerned.” He leaned in close as if imparting a secret but continued to speak at his usual volume. “You know I start filming a guest spot on ‘Inconvenient Questions’? They want to start tomorrow but they've been stuck trying to cast an extra for my hospital scenes. They couldn't find anyone with a convincing cough to play the pneumonia patient in the next bed.” Cooper pointed at Adam and grinned wide enough to show all his teeth. “First time on tv. What do you say?”

“He doesn't have his screen actor’s card. Won’t that be a problem?” Kurt took Adam’s hand, offering his apology for having to ask the question.

“It’s a non-speaking part. Extras work. It won’t be a problem.” Cooper leaned back looking proud of himself as Adam gave Kurt an enthusiastic hug. He’d been ill for so long and unable to work that having an opportunity like this was more than he could have imagined.

The mood was far more celebratory when the food arrived and Kurt and Adam both managed to finish their meals and find room for dessert. It was more than either of them had eaten in one sitting for a long time.

Later, when they were back at Cooper’s Kurt gave Cooper an enthusiastic hug and a heartfelt thank you before following Adam to bed. Cooper was still smiling when he fell asleep.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Part 2

“I can’t believe you rented a beachfront bungalow for a week. This place is gorgeous, Kurt.”

“We deserve it,” Kurt laughed as Adam caught him and danced him around in a circle before continuing on to the kitchen where he was setting out the condiments for hamburgers and hot dogs. Cooper was on the patio working the grill, much to his brother’s amusement.

“What Kurt neglected to tell you was that Mel got us a fantastic deal on the place.” Adam set out a stack of plates and started pouring glasses of lemonade.

“We’re not spending the rent money,” Kurt assured her. “We were only extras on Cooper’s show but we did get paid.”

“I’m glad. You and Adam deserve this.” Rachel hugged him tight. “I’m glad you could stay in LA long enough for me to see you. We actually finished shooting ahead of schedule but I had to stay for interviews.” She rested her head on his chest. “You look good,” she told Kurt before looking over at Adam and adding, “Both of you.”

“I feel much better and the cough’s almost gone,” Adam assured her. “This trip was good for both of us. Thanks again to all of you for helping us.”

“Anytime,” Rachel assured him, giving Kurt one more hug. She let him go and stepped back to face him. “You've done so much for me over the years, I’m glad to I could finally do something for you.”

“Rachel.” Kurt didn't say anything more and Adam knew enough of their complicated history not to interrupt. Rachel really had changed for the better since coming to Los Angeles. She’d learned a few hard lessons but she’d had successes too and now, finally, it seemed as if she was finding her balance. She was genuinely happy for her friends victories, no matter how small, and that was all Adam had ever hoped for, knowing she would always be a part of Kurt’s life.

“Ready to eat?” Blaine asked as he carried a platter of hamburgers and hot dogs into the kitchen. “Cooper said he’s not starting the shrimp and vegetables until everyone eats at least one of these.”

“No diets today,” they all chorused, having heard it often enough from Cooper while the gathering was being planned. There were chips, sodas and a variety of desserts for later, including a cheesecake sampler that might already be missing a piece.

“Everybody have food?” Cooper demanded, pointing at each of them in turn. They all nodded, knowing what was next but letting Cooper have his moment. He didn't disappoint, revealing the screener DVD with a flourish. Everyone applauded.

“And now,” Cooper said in his best narrator voice, “the thrilling saga of an injured stuntman, his fellow patient and the devoted young man who cared for them both! Also some detectives and a mystery.” He added the last part as an afterthought.

“I can’t believe you stretched a few small background moments into four episodes,” Rachel exclaimed when the first episode’s credits were running. She squeezed Kurt’s arm, “How did you convince them to give you a part?”

“I didn't intend to,” Kurt admitted. “I was keeping Adam company between takes—“

“Hovering.” Cooper interjected, pretending to cover it with a cough.

“As I was saying,” Kurt gave Cooper The Look. “I was keeping Adam company and the director thought it would make things more interesting to have a visitor with the patient. It made sense to have us there when the storyline was extended for a third episode but I didn't expect to be asked back for a cameo to show that Adam’s character had recovered and was out of the hospital.”

“Enough talking,” Blaine said as he took more chips. “Show the next episode.” He and Kurt shared a smile. It wasn't one of the intimate smiles they once shared, but it was warm and friendly and Blaine finally felt comfortable with the idea of introducing his new boyfriend to his ex. Before Kurt and Adam left at the end of the week he’d invite them to dinner so they could meet Eric.

“I know what you’re thinking and you’d better invite me,” Cooper said in an undertone as one of the scenes without him played out on the television. “You always go to Vera’s on Sunrise when you want to show off and I love that place.” Blaine just laughed and leaned against his brother. Cooper would show up whether he was invited or not, Blaine had given up that battle a long time ago.

“Get ready. Here’s the big scene.” Cooper pointed at the television as if they all weren't watching it already. Cooper’s character was talking to one of the detectives, trying to convince him that he’d seen a murder committed in the hospital. In the background Kurt was tending Adam. As Cooper sat up in bed to spit out his line at the departing detective one of the pillows fell off the bed. Kurt picked it up and tucked it behind Cooper’s back, helping him settle before returning to Adam’s side. Cooper said ‘thank you’ and Kurt nodded but didn't speak. The scene cut to the detectives in their car but everyone in the room had turned to Kurt. “And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you take a non-speaking part and become the darling of the industry.“ Cooper announced, "Mel’s already fielding calls about these two and that’s just from the screeners. The show hasn't aired yet.”

“That’s not the best part,” Adam added, barely able to contain his excitement. “I've been signed for a series of commercials for cough medicine. We did some of the filming last week and we’re going to film more next week when we’re back in New York. Come next fall you’ll be sick of seeing me.” Adam laughed at his pun as did everyone but Kurt who rolled his eyes and gave Adam a kiss.

“That joke was bad the first time.” Kurt pointed out.

“It’s still bad,” Adam assured him, “But it gets me a kiss, doesn't it?”

“Always,” Kurt admitted, laughing. 

When the food was gone and the show was over, having watched only their brief cameos in the final episode, they went to the beach and played. Cooper made elaborate, misshapen sand castles with Rachel while Blaine and Adam dragged Kurt into the water and jumped around in the waves.

They searched for sea shells and dripped water on each other and laughed themselves giddy before collapsing onto the huge blanket Kurt had set out and watched the sunset.

Rachel was the first to leave, demanding brunch the next day. Blaine followed her out, having extended his invitation for dinner at Vera’s. Cooper was last, lingering a little and hugging both Kurt and Adam before heading for his car.

Kurt knew they had six more days in California but watching his friends drive away made him feel as though their time was almost over. He returned to the kitchenette and started fussing, redoing work that had already been done.

“Kurt.” Adam didn't say anything else, just kissed him and took his hand, leading Kurt back to the beach where they sat down on the sandy blanket and stared out at water and the sky.

When they arrived seven weeks ago it felt like they were fighting against the world. But today, surrounded by friends, they’d watched their first national television appearance. Cooper had done good work, and very little pointing, and Kurt and Adam had been given a break after a season of hardship and illness. It wasn't headlining on Broadway or selling out concerts but it was a bit of good fortune and they were grateful to have it.

They’d return to New York soon and be content with whatever parts they might get, always honing their craft. California was beautiful and their friends were thriving here, but Adam and Kurt were content to visit, indulge in the fantasy for a while and then return home. 

But not yet.

They had six more days in fantasyland, staying in a gorgeous bungalow right on the beach. They’d already checked one thing off each of their bucket lists and there was the potential to check off four more. If they put their minds to it, Adam was sure they could think of extras to add and check those off too. Six days was plenty of time if you had a plan and a willing and very creative partner.

He looked over at Kurt who had a wicked smile and a glint in his eye. He’d already unbuttoned his shirt and was reaching for Adam’s. Adam leaned back and let Kurt’s clever fingers work.

The stars were shining overhead but Adam didn't make a wish. He was already a very lucky man.

::end::


End file.
